


Darling, when I go bury me six feet in snow.

by SurpassTheStars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, I suffered making this, Jisung is a hydro-cryokinesis manipulator, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, No Angst, Other members not added, Slow Burn, a suprise I know, actually kinda beta-ed, aka the one with the braincells in his shipwreck, but like.. if you squint, felix is a hydrokinesis manipulator, he can manipulate ice and water, he can manipulate water!, is it even considered that?, reporter! hyunjin makes an appearance, seungmin has enhanced intelligence, somehow idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: A fight with his parents wasn't what he'd think would change his life. But here he is, in an organisation that caters only those with superpowers with a perhaps crush on his mentor and his best friend, but who has to know. After all, a superhero's secret is to never be revealed.





	Darling, when I go bury me six feet in snow.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #62: Person A is a new superhero-in-training, trying to get his powers under control and keep his alter-ego hidden from his best friend and crush, Person B. Through his training, he's introduced to Person C, a fellow superhero who is unfairly attractive, and starts falling for him too.

We all know what superheroes are, they are the people who are far from ordinary, the people who have super strength, those who can fly, shoot lasers, and everything normal humans aren’t able to do. 

Every part of their super persona makes them less of an ordinary human and more of an untouchable star, but people seem to forget that they have their own lives as well, that behind those masks and flashy suits is a person who just lives their lives until they’re needed in protecting the city or the country they love.

Han Jisung was no different to those avid superhero fans, he was the kid whose lunch box was filled with stickers of said heroes, whose room felt like a shrine to the heroes from bedsheets to curtains to walls, and who would cry if his bandaids weren't superhero-themed.

While, of course, he grew out of his obsession as he grew older he would still look starstruck watching heroes do their job around the city. He would still sit in front of the tv at the age of 13, watching reporters talk about the heroic actions of the superheroes and whisper ‘I wish I was like that’ to himself.

Jisung never voiced those wishes, the only time he did, his father immediately shut him down with “nothing those heroes do is doable by a person like you, keep your head under those clouds and get yourself a stable future.”

So he did just that, kept his feet on the ground, made sure his tired eyes stayed looking forward onto the paved path of his family and didn’t mention the itch in his bones or the ice that threatens to shoot out of his hands. People like him weren’t fit to become superheroes, anyway.

—————

Imagine having a jar slowly fill up with water, when you look at it the first couple of times you're not worried because it seemed empty because the water was insignificant. But the less you worry about it the more it fills, and at some point, it's bound to fill up completely and explode if you don't pay attention or stop it. 

That metaphor could be seen as Jisung with his power. He figured out he had powers when he was 16, he was sent to his room after a particularly nasty fight with his parents, he doesn't really remember how it started but everyone was on edge that week and something his father said made him explode.

The second he entered his room the temperature dropped, not that he realised, he sat on his bed sulking staring at the wall for who knows how long. It wasn't until he looked down at his hands did he realised what was happening with a gasp, there was a layer of ice covering his arms, but the ice was flimsy and the second he moved his hands it all melted into nothing. 

A knock on the door made him jump, as soon as he turned around he saw his sister sticking her head into his room, “I like what you did with the place, sung,” she said with a small smile.

Jisung looked around his room which was now covered in ice riding up the walls into slide-like shapes, “O- oh hey, Noona,” Jisung gave a sheepish smile to the girl in front of him, dragging out the ‘hey’ as he covered his hands with his sweater.

His sister entered the room, carefully closing the door and making her way to Jisung. “I take it you just figured out you have powers?” she spoke as she looked around the winter wonderland that was once his room.

“Kinda?”

“You don't sound so sure, kid.”

“I had a hunch I had powers but er– this happened” Jisung gestured to his room, which made his sweater fall off his hands. His sister sucked in a sharp breath as she spotted the blue markings on his open palm.

“Sung, give me your hand” Jisung gave a confused look before putting his hand in her open palm, he looked at his sister as she muttered a few words before his hand started glowing a mixture of an icy blue and a deep blue.

He gaped as the glowing colours drew markings on his open palm going up to his arm before continuing its way to his chest twisting and curling at every corner, making many shapes and designs as if he was a painting. The light was visible under his shirt as it made its way around his heart and to the other arm. Jisung thought the light would stop, but instead, it continued its way up his neck and face to stop only short to his eyes. 

When the light died down, Jisung looked at his arms, seeing faint blue marking where the light was once there, he quickly turned to a mirror to look at his face. 

The same markings on his arms were visible on his face, even less so, they ran from his neck all the way to the outer corner of his eyes, creating a makeshift mask, his cheekbones were the most affected area on his face, they were covered in the markings which trailed down to his chin.

When he looked back at his sister, her expression was unreadable as she was lost in thought, “what the hell is this?”

“We need to go come on,” his sister said instead, grabbing Jisung by the wrist as she power walked to the door.

“But- the markings-” he tried to speak, still not grasping the situation.

“Shit, right. Stand still” she said, placing her hands on his arms before the same light appeared again, only this time disappearing faster than it appeared. “Come on, were going to OATH.”

“OATH? The superhero organization?” he blinked confused, how did his sister know where OATH is or how to get there. His sister sighed before reaching around her neck to pull out a thin lanyard with a card attached to the end of it. 

The card had a name which he presumed was his sister’s alias alongside with her power and rank, Jisung nodded quickly when his sister sent him one of her annoyed looks and they were off running again.

“Mom! Jisung and I are leaving!” she said as she closed the front door to the house.

“Do you just walk around wearing that thing, like a weirdo?” Jisung snickered when they started walking towards the main street, his sister made a motion of hitting him jokingly.

“You need to be ready when duty calls, you’ll get it soon”

—————

“So where are we going, exactly?” Jisung asked, for what would seem like the seventieth time. They were walking down a less populated road, just a bit farther than the market road, towards an abandoned area. The perfect place to get rid of someone who knew too much if you asked him.

“For the last time, were going to the headquarters.” His sister sighed, well you can never be too sure.

They continued walking for way too long (it was for ten minutes), down the abandoned district. (“why is this place so damn deserted, it's like a ghost town, but less town.” it’s pretty obvious Jisung has never been here. “The place used to be the part side of town but the organization bought the area so no one really dares come here, except some dumb teens here and there.”)

If Jisung wasn’t already confused as to where the organization was and why they were in the abandoned area of town when his sister stopped in front of a telephone box and turned to him smiling, “well, here we are!”

“What?” Was the only thing that came out of his mouth, he was baffled, did his sister hit her head or something? The smile on her face didn't leave as she turned back to the box and opened the door, ushing him in with her inside the cramped box. Pressing a couple of numbers quickly, the telephone opened in half with a scanner emerging. She took out her card and placed it on the scanner, quickly removing it as the telephone went back into its place, beeping an ‘access granted’.

It was quiet for a second before the floor started going down, making Jisung embarrassingly squeak from how sudden it is. His sister snickered at him, as the light started seeping into the box they were in. His sister opened the door and exited into the dimly lit room.

“This looks like a laboratory, but like, from sci-fi movies where they experiment on people or something.”

“You watch way too many science fiction movies, Sung.” She huffed, walking forward towards a door, pressing a code and scanning her face, the security here is no joke. He followed her as she walked into the other room with six pods parallel to each other. She continued to one of the pods while Jisung looked in awe at the place. “Get into this pod, I already put the newcomer code so you don’t have to worry about that,”

Getting into the pod, Jisung got a wave of goosebumps as the door locks and a wave of cold mist overtook the pod when the mist died down the pod door opened with a hiss.

Jisung stepped out and saw his sister doing the same, although she was no longer wearing the clothes she was wearing mere seconds ago.

The suit she was wearing was mostly grey, with a maroon chest piece and cuffs coming out like feathers, she was wearing a mask, the same maroon colour with grey designs that looked similar to the ones she made appear on Jisung’s skin. She did have a cape, and although it wasn’t that long, he thought about how ironic it was since she always said a cape was unnecessary and usually hindered a hero’s ability to fight.

Jisung’s, however, was just a plain white suit and mask which was quite underwhelming. “It’s only until you register yourself in Sung, after that you’ll be getting a personalised suit and all that jazz. Anyway, let’s continue?”

—————

Jisung wasn’t sure what he thought the registration process would be for the organization, he expected some tedious paperwork or maybe just him showing them his powers, what he didn’t expect was this.

The second they exited the chamber, or whatever you would call it, they walked down a long pristine hallway, after many twists and turns with Jisung trying to trail after his sister without getting lost they stopped at large double doors.

The large wooden looking doors reminded him of an old library, but it didn't match with the rest of the modern look the rest of the place had. When his sister pushed open the doors, they were greeted by a large training ground and multiple heroes training. 

"This is the training grounds for people who are still getting the hang of their powers," His sister spoke next to him, probably have seen the confused look on his face. "You'll be joining the rest of them soon but for now let's continue."

No wonder he had no idea who anyone was, they continued towards a white door which contrasted the rest of the rustic look the training grounds have when the elevator opened they stepped in and Jisung watched his sister punch the button for the 10th floor.

As the elevator started going up an infographic started playing, which his sister paid no mind to probably have seen this many times already, Jisung, however, was fascinated by it.

_ ‘Welcome to O.A.T.H headquarters, located in Seoul, South Korea. We hope you have a successful day here with us. _

_ O.A.T.H is an organization who prides itself in our advancement beyond ordinary humans by taking superhumans and turning them into much more, after all, our motto is ‘the littlest spark can set ablaze a fire’. _

_ We thank you for helping us in our journey, and good luck to all our superhero colleagues.’ _

With a ding of the elevator, the screen turns into black and Jisung is once again trying his best to trail after his sister who was power-walking through the halls of this maze-like place, towards the examination rooms.

—————

“Alright Mr Han, we've finished with all our testing, please wait for a bit and well get your mentor situated.” the Lady, madame Yong, said. They were currently in the entrance of the dormitories in the headquarters, and madame Yong was both the head of the dormitories and the one who usually helps newcomers.

His sister had left a while back, as soon as he entered the testing process promising to be back with his stuff and their parents’ approval. So here he sat alone in a room that feels eerily like a headmaster’s room twirling his thumbs as madame Yong typed away at her computer. 

After a while the printer next to her started beeping and a couple of papers came out that the madame quickly picked up, she walked over the desk and gave him the papers, “you'll be in dormitory 9, along with heroes who have similar power sets. Your mentor is Siren, a hydrokinetic, and from now on you'll go by Glacier, the hydro-cryokinetic hero. If you have any questions just come to me, good luck Mr Han.”

Madame Yong more or less shoved him out of the room and shut the door with a smile, he stood in silence for a few seconds before sighing and looking down at the papers she had given him. A map of the place which seemed like a lot to memorize, a schedule for classes he has to learn how to control his powers, and a watch-like thing that apparently made his real appearance unrecognisable.

He played with the watch for a bit, messing around with the holographic image of him that pops up, changing his hair colour, eye colour and tweaking his face shape, just because he could.

The newly turned blue-haired boy walked around the academy trying to make sense of where his surroundings, he looked back at the paper only to bump into another boy.

“Hey watch where you- are you new here?” The boy said, was Jisung that obvious?

“Uh- yeah I got here today and I’m lost,”

“Which dorm are you looking for?”

“Dorm 9,”

“Oh, that’s close to here. I’m Neo, by the way,”

“J- Glacier, nice to meet you!”

—————

Jisung wishes he could say it got better from then on, but it didn’t, it really didn’t. His sister came back with his things and a sorry look on her face, explaining to him that their parents practically disowned him.

The boys in his dorms hardly talked to him, they found it weird that he had control over water and ice, the words ‘freak of nature’ and ‘weirdo’ thrown around a lot.

The training wasn’t even any better, sometimes he’d wake up so sore to the point he couldn’t get out of bed because Mr Kim had a grudge against him and would work him to the bone more than the others.

The only ones who would talk to him we’re Neo, the green-haired boy he met when he first arrived who later on explained that he had enhanced intelligence. And his mentor Siren, the most well known hydrokinetic in their year somehow, who was more or less obligated to interact with him.

It’s funny how he didn’t think it would get worse when he first arrived into the dorms everyone was nice and welcomed him wholeheartedly. It wasn’t until their normal ‘new dorm member ritual’, or whatever they called it, did it all go downhill.

This ‘ritual’ was a way for the dorm members to see how advanced the level of hydrokinesis the newer member was, they’d sneak up behind you and pour a cup of water above your head pretty much.

A person with control over their power would be able to sense the rushing water and stop it before it hit them, a person who had no grasp over their power would get soaked, simple as that.

The only thing being, Jisung falls under the latter. He had very little control over his hydrokinesis part of his power so when the cup tipped over and started rushing down, instead of soaking him or redirecting, the water froze.

It froze into a rainbow-like shape which made everyone in the dorm freeze up alongside of it. Jisung was completely oblivious to what was happening, it was only after the sound of shattering glass and ice and everyone’s glares on him did he realize that he wasn’t what they considered ‘normal’.

So he stopped going to the dining hall, instead opting to sit outside under a huge tree on a small hill where Neo would start showing up and sitting with him from time to time.

He would only go to the dorm when it was absolutely necessary, he rathers sitting in the huge library or exploring the grounds to sitting through his roommates’ horrible comments. He would meet up with Siren occasionally who would help him on the training grounds, which is where they were now.

—————

“So, let's take it back from the top,” Siren said, they were in the main training room that caters to those with water powers, both boys dressed as if they were at a beach, which they technically were. Jisung wearing a white sleeveless shirt and red surfer shorts, while Siren wore beige trousers and a light blue shirt.

The place was so pretty, it looked and felt like a beach, even though Siren informed him that it was a hologram Jisung still felt the sand between his toes and the sun on his skin, it made him feel calm.

“Oh god, but I'm so sore,” he whined, Siren grinned next to him and outstretched his hand for Jisung to take, which he did reluctantly. They have been here since morning and it felt like every bone in his body were breaking and then healing only to be broken again.

“Stop being so dramatic, come on, the faster we do this last round the faster we finish for the day,” 

Jisung groaned but made his way to the water, he looked as Siren demonstrated controlling water to make it float in long waves, a skill that Jisung mastered not too long ago but still found difficulty controlling.

“Now, I need you to freeze these bubbles,” Siren said, as he pulled small water bubbles from the water to float all around him. The order caught him off guard, they had established they won't be working on cyrokinesis for a while.

“But- but my cyrokinesis isn't strong, I can't control it,”

The other just smiled, the water bubbles bouncing around him as if they were bored and wanted to, well, bubble. “I know, Glacier, but you need to at least try,”

Jisung stood looking nervous, he pulled on the sleeveless shirt he was wearing out of nervous habit but decided he might as well try, he put into use everything he was taught by Ms Choi when it comes to controlling his cyrokinesis.

He let his eyes fall shut, trying to follow what she had taught him, _ ‘breathe, that's step one, let the cold travel through you, locate it and let it be released’ _so he did that to the best of his ability, the tingling of the cold travelled down his spine making him shiver, he felt it go down and then back up, stopping at his fingertips.

Taking another deep breath and hoping whatever god is up there would just let him use his cyrokinesis for once without making him dizzy, before opening his eyes and focusing on the water bubbles, watching them slowly crystallize into sharp, diamond-like shapes floating around them.

He looked at Siren excitedly, only to get his breathe stolen. The other boy looked nothing short of ethereal, his light blue hair glittered and his soft hazel eyes glistening from the reflection of the ice, and perhaps he was biased but the outstretched smile on his face only made him more beautiful to Jisung.

Siren shouted “you did it!” before opening his arms and Jisung didn't hesitate before jumping on the boy and putting his legs securely on the other’s waist making them both topple over right into the water.

The image of Siren, face lighting up from the crystals and water dripping down his chin was probably when Jisung realised that he did, in fact, harbor a crush on the other.

—————

They were sitting under their tree once again, this time it was Neo helping Jisung with some of his classwork. You’d think being in an academy for superheroes would mean no homework but here he was, seated under a giant tree being tutored by his friend in general sciences.

“See, now that wasn't so hard was it?” Neo asked with a smile on his face which Jisung mirrored. 

“I guess it really wasn't,” to Jisung, this scene felt like a distant memory. He felt as if he was in year 9 once again, getting tutored by his best friend (and crush) Kim Seungmin, despite haven't seen the boy ever since he moved away a year after.

“Glacier? Dude snap out of it,”

“Wha- I'm here I'm here, just lost in thought sorry,”

“I can tell,” Neo giggled, “I just asked you if you wanted to head to the cafe? It's getting a bit chilly,”

Jisung mentally slapped himself for being dumb he did overhear the others saying it might snow today, _ ‘of course not everyone would be okay with the cold like you are dumbass’. _“Yeah sure, let's go!”

They walked to the coffee shop letting easy conversion flow between them, at some point jisung took off his jacket to give to seungmin who was pretty much shivering since he was only wearing a sweater.

By the time the cafe came into view, they had fallen into a comfortable silence. At some point, Neo took Jisung’s hand and started playing with it, claiming that distracting himself with something would stop his brain from overthinking, and Jisung let him acting as if the butterflies that formed in his stomach doesn’t exist.

The cafe was cosy, soft music played and the smell of coffee was strong. It did end up snowing while they were in the cafe, Neo was talking about the shelter he used to volunteer at, “and there was this one dog who was honestly the cutest thing ever- oh my god it's snowing,”

Jisung looked up from his hot chocolate to see small snowflakes slowly falling on the ground out of the window. Neo quickly tells him to finish so they can go outside because he needed to play in the snow. After a while of Jisung taking his time eating just to tease the other and Neo whining about him needing to eat faster, they made their way out of the cafe.

Neo ran ahead towards a closed-off area which had Jisung running behind him to make sure he doesn't get lost and the other doesn't slip on the snow. “Come on! Come make some snow angels with me!” 

Jisung decided, at that moment, that the younger boy was the angel in the snow in instead, and that he had fallen for both of the people who he considers his best friends in this academy.

—————

It has been nearly a year since he got to the academy, a year of him trying to get his powers under control, and a year of having the same two crushes with no breaks. The boys in his dormitory slowly started to warm up to him, so living in the academy isn’t that bad anymore.

He had eventually gotten over his parents practically disowning him, he rather stay with his sister who moved out of their family house not soon after. So life was going pretty alright now.

“Glacier, Madame Yong wants you in her office,” Riptide, one of his dormmates, stuck his head into Jisung and siren’s shared room. “What did you do, you nut job?”

“Why do you immediately think I did something bad?” Jisung whined, closing his notebook and standing up from his desk to walk to the door. ‘I’m innocent.”

“Yeah, alright. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now go,” the other snickered, pushing Jisung out of the dorm door. 

“You suck, hyung,”

“Go, you dumbass,”

—————

He knocked on the door to madame Yong’s office, before opening the door and stepping inside. “You wanted to see me?”

“Ah yes, Glacier, sit down,”

Jisung nervously sat in the chair in front of her desk, madame Yong must've seen his posture because “no need to look so nervous boy, it’s nothing bad,” which made him immediately deflate.

“Alright, I'll cut straight to the chase, we have been monitoring your process in both training and academics throughout the past year and we believe you're ready,”

“Ready? Ready for what?”

“Your first mission, you'll be going with Siren and Neo since both of them have experience working with each other, and you’ve been seen around the academy together so I hope you’ll be able to work well together.”

“Yeah- yeah we can do that,”

“Good, I’ll send you the information later, good luck Glacier.”

—————

“Glacier! I saw you come out of Madame Yong’s office what did you do?” Siren said as Jisung walked down the corridor towards the dorm.

“Why does everyone think I did something bad?” He pouted, “and for your information, I got my first mission.”

“You did?!” The other boy shouted, a wide smile making its way onto his face before quickly moving to hug him, “I’m so proud of you! But who are you going with?”

He tried to suppress his grin, “I’ll tell you later, come on, I need to find Neo,” he grabbed Siren’s hand and started running through the corridors to the place he knows Neo is going to be.

—————

“The computer lab?” Siren asked confused, Jisung only flashed him a smile before opening the door. Where true to his words, Neo was sitting in the far corner clicking away on the computer.

“Neo!” Jisung shouted, making the boy jump and look up quickly, “there you are, we’ve been looking for you,”

“Hey, guys what’s happening? And what’s with the hand-holding?”

Jisung looked down to see their interlocked hands, trying to stop the blush from making its way up to his face he quickly let go of Siren’s hand to practically bounce to where Neo was sitting.

“I got my first mission!”

Neo’s eyes widened, before a smile also broke out onto his face, “way to go, Glacier! Who are your team?”

“I asked him the same thing but he refused to tell me,” Siren pouted prompting Jisung to giggle.

“Hey I wanted to tell you both at the same time,” he said, pausing for dramatic effect he started again, “both of you are stuck with me!”

Both boys’ mouths dropped at that, they look at Jisung’s wide grin before jumping on him. Jisung squeaked as his face was attacked by kisses, ending by two kisses on the lips.

After Siren stood up, Neo stood up after him and both of them helped Jisung off the ground, who felt dizzy and his eyes were blown wide. 

“Was that okay?” Siren asked nervously, Jisung couldn’t speak, instead opting to nod and give them both a peck on the cheek.

—————

“How's the suit?” one of the suit technicians asked Jisung, he looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a black suit that was for some reason sleeveless, with what looks like a blue belt that thins out into nothing around his stomach. The same blue colour shows up at his calves with 4 horizontal lines that were moving towards each other.

“It looks good!” the technician smiled, ushering him into a different room filled with accessories. Immediately, he was handed wrist cuffs that looked like ice was running up his arms, and a mask that had the same idea, but less grand and more for the reason to hide his identity. 

They have been here for a while, Madame Yong had the information for the process send to him the night before, telling him to head towards the technical labs to find a suit for him and then last-minute training, a test run for his suit, before heading to the danger area.

So after an hour of trial and error, he was ready to have his test run in the obstacle course. Madame Yong met him at the entrance of the obstacle room because she is the one who runs the course using illusions.

“Are you ready to start?” he gave an affirmative nod, soon after parts of the floor and walls starts rising into pillars, cracks formed into the ground, and many spikes and sharp objects started emerging. “Go.” 

—————

After the course, Jisung laid at the other end of the huge auditorium size room panting heavily. Nothing thankfully touched him but there were a couple of close calls, sitting up he saw Madame Yong near him with a clipboard and an unreadable face.

“Well, Glacier, it seemed like you're ready,” she said giving him a smile, “you have 2 hours to rest but you'll have to leave soon after, now run along, find your teammates.”

He thanked her, running to take off his suit and put on his normal clothes back on before slowing down and walking towards his dorm. He felt a wave of pride hit him, he proved his father, and by extension, himself wrong.

He entered his dorm room to see Siren lounging in the bed next to his reading a book, he looked up to smile at Jisung and eye the bag he had in his hand.

“What do you have there?”

“My suit,”

“You got it already?!” Siren quickly bookmarked his booked and jumped up from the bed, he threw Jisung’s bag on his bed and started dragging Jisung out the door.

“Where are we going?” Jisung asked, still struggling to match with the other’s walking speed even though his hand was tightly held on to.

“We’re going to celebrate!” Siren said, pushing open the cafe door, the same cafe Jisung stayed with Neo many times before. Speaking of Neo, the boy was sitting in the corner of the cafe typing away on his laptop. Siren plopped down in the chair in front of him and Jisung followed suit, making Neo lookup.

“Hey, what's with the face?”

“Someone finally got their suit!” Siren said in a singsong voice, making Jisung’s face burn in embarrassment.

“Congrats babe, I guess we need to celebrate until we have to go on the mission.”

Siren shoved Jisung out of his seat and gestured Neo to follow suit, “pick whatever you want lovelies, my treat.” 

—————

As the time neared for him to make his superhero debut, the more nervous Jisung got. He knew he didn't have anything to be nervous about seeing as he has been training for over a year but he couldn't help the jitters.

Siren seemingly noticed how anxious he felt and wordlessly held his hand, all they were waiting for was for Neo to be ready and the whole mission is a go.

All of them were in their suits, Siren’s was a blue suit that had scales riding up from his face all the way down to his thighs, a golden belt to ‘make it less bare’ according to him, his eyes have long turned into blue hues making him practically unrecognisable.

Neo, on the other hand, had a black suit with green lines that moved from his outer thighs towards his waist, where a utility-like belt sat, and then from his wrists all the way to his collarbone, the same lines decorated the place. Unlike him and Siren, he didn't have to manually put on his suit, instead, Neo had what he called ‘cyclops glasses’ with a button which somehow activated the suit.

“ready, guys?” Neo’s voice rang from their in-ears, “it’s showtime.”

—————

“I’m Hwang Hyunjin and im here to report the latest JYP news about the superhero organisation OATH. Just earlier today a new superhero under the OATH Academy was reportedly seen fighting alongside two well-known superheroes by the names of Siren and Neo. The new hero, named Glacier, was seen fighting against the supervillain known as Glitch, and while eyewitnesses reported that the villain was later defeated, it has also been reported that Siren was hit with a strong ice bullet successfully blocking him in hard ice, more on that later.”

—————

“You two will be the death of me, I swear’” Neo huffed, running his non-injured hand through his hair. The three of them were in the hospital wing, with Siren being bedridden because of the hard ice, and Glacier having almost severed his arm by being reckless and trying to save Siren.

“Hey, at least were all still in one piece,” Glacier grinned, knowing it would rile up the other more.

“Barely! You almost got your arm chopped clean off! I’m sick of you two,”

“You love us,” Siren’s raspy voice cut through Neo’s ranting.

“Lee Felix, I swear to god I'm going to murder your ass,” Neo huffed, before looking confused as to why the other two were looking at him in shock, “what?”

“How did you know my real name?”

“I what- oh, it slipped?” Neo tried but the look that Siren, or Felix, gave him meant that he wanted answers, “it wasn’t that hard, you two are really terrible at being low-key,”

“That means you know my name too?”

“I'd be a terrible best friend if I didn't, Han Jisung,”

“Best friend? Then that means-”

“Kim Seungmin, nice to see you again,” Neo stood up and bowed towards the two, a shit-eating grin making its way onto his face.

“Screw everything you said about murdering us. I’m going to kill you first, Kim.” Jisung threatened.

“You love me,” Seungmin parroted.

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps roof of fic* this bad boy has caused me so much suffering
> 
> I had a total of 5 breakdowns in different DMS purely because of this fic and it s u c k e d maybe because the fact that I decided it was a good idea to procrastinate until the very last second?? maybe but there's absolutely no proof of that
> 
> I tweaked the prompt around a bit to fit with the fic but I'm still really happy with how it turned out because I can't write fight scenes for the love of me and managed to skip it completely
> 
> there were so many scenes that I ended up not adding because I was short on time and if the mods end up using notes from the writers you'll be able to see the mess that was my doc
> 
> I spend like a good 3 days getting the characters and superpowers ready and then ended up world building instead of actually writing so have fun with that


End file.
